La Dama de Negro
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Pero fue entonces cuando alcanzó a distinguir la silueta que se encontraba al lado de la pequeña. Una mujer cubierta con un velo y un largo vestido negro. Cato no supo si las náuseas se debían al humo, o a que las partes que se alcanzaban a ver de su rostro parecían carne en putrefacción.


**[[** Este fic participa en el "Minireto de enero" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". **]]**

* * *

 **La Dama de Negro**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé... O mejor dicho, adapté. La trama está inspirada en la película The Woman In Black (La Dama de Negro), dirigida por _James_ _Watkins_ , que está a su vez basada en una novela de _Susan_ _Hill_.

La nota de al final me pertenece completamente, aunque está sujeto a cambios en caso de que alguien así lo pida.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un chico dirigiéndose a su maestro al mirar a la multitud que se aglomeraba frente a una de las casas más grandes del distrito.

El hombre comenzó a correr en dirección a la gente, ignorando al chico que lo acompañaba. Éste lo siguió, preguntándose qué sería tan importante como para que lo ignoraran de esa manera.

—¿Qué ha pasado, señora? —preguntó el hombre a una mujer que se encontraba ahí.

—¡Ay, maestro! —respondió la señora muy afligida—. ¡La Dama de Negro ha estado aquí! ¡Ha incendiado la casa!

—No puede ser... —murmuró el hombre—. ¿Qué daños ha ocasionado?

—Maestro ¿es en serio? —habló Cato interrumpiendo por primera—. ¿Cree en esa estúpida leyenda del distrito?

—Cato, ¿quieres hacerme un favor? —dijo el hombre—. Cállate.

—¡Ay, no lo podrían creer! —dijo la mujer—. La familia no perderá todo su patrimonio, ¡pero su hija se quedó ahí! La dama de Negro se la llevará si alguien no llega a salvarla...

—Señora, no sea idiota —dijo Cato—. Esa es sólo una leyenda. No existe nada parecido.

—Cato, te dije que te callaras —reprendió el maestro frunciendo el ceño—. _Ella_ no es ninguna leyenda. Aún te falta demasiado que aprender, amigo mío.

—Maestro, ya cumplí dieciséis, no me trate como si fuera un niño —pidió Cato.

—Te trataré como me plazca siempre y cuando no acates mis órdenes —respondió el hombre.

La mujer de negro, se suicidó tras la muerte de su hijo en el derrumbe de una cantera —añadió la señora dirigiéndose a Cato—. Su hermana y cuñado adoptaron al pequeño alegando que era incapaz de criarlo. Muerto su hijo, no sólo culpó a su familia de no evitar el fallecimiento: además, su espíritu incita a los niños del distrito a suicidarse cuando se cruzan con ella.

—Si usted dice... —respondió Cato no muy convencido.

—¿Lo ves? —comentó el maestro hablándole entre risas a su discípulo—. Mientras no logres demostrarme que eres lo suficientemente maduro mentalmente, me reservo el derecho de seguirte tratando como un niño caprichudo, Cato.

Si lo que deseaba era una prueba contundente de que tenía una mente fuerte en un cuerpo igual, tendría que encontrar una manera de demostrárselo. Él siempre decía que un acto de valentía en el que arriesgaras tu vida por alguien más, de manera desinteresada, era una señal de que el cuerpo y la mente habían alcanzado la suficiente madurez...

—Maestro ¿cree usted que la niña tenga una posibilidad de seguir viva? —preguntó Cato.

—No lo sé... —respondió él quedándose pensativo un instante.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —pidió Cato comenzando a empujar a la multitud para llegar a la casa—. ¡Voy a entrar!

El joven llegó a la puerta de la casa, desde donde se veía con mayor claridad el humo que salía de las ventanas, la familia sollozando en un rincón del jardín y algunos agentes. Con cientos de ojos curiosos mirándole, Cato entró a la casa en llamas.

Corrió esquivando llamaradas y partes del techo que caían hasta estar en el sótano de la casa, donde el humo era más denso. Una figura se distinguía al final del lugar, una niña.

—¡Oye! —gritó Cato a la niña—: ¡Ven!

Pero fue entonces cuando alcanzó a distinguir la silueta que se encontraba al lado de la pequeña. Una mujer cubierta con un velo y un largo vestido negro. Cato no supo si las náuseas se debían al humo, o a que las partes que se alcanzaban a ver de su rostro parecían carne en putrefacción.

Salió corriendo de la vivienda buscando respirar aire fresco, pero sobretodo, alejarse todo de aquella espeluznante Dama de Negro.

* * *

Si no me equivoco, **598** palabras.

Okey, decidí volver a usar a Cato (y a su maestro, ya que estamos), creo que le agarré cariño a este chico. A él y a todos los tributos y personajes del segundo distrito de Panem.

Cosa que nunca hubiera sucedido de no ser por nuestras queridas capitolinas, saludos especiales a **Hardlohve** y **Black** **Phoenix92** , ósease, a Hard y a Marina. Muchas gracias por haberme puesto en este maravilloso distrito ese día en que llegué, pensando que nunca podría adaptarme al ritmo que tenía el Torneo. Me encantó todo lo que viví aquí, cosas buenas, malas y geniales. Gracias por haber creado esta maravillosa experiencia.

Tampoco hubiera disfrutado tantísimo la experiencia de estar en el distrito 2, de no ser por mi queridísima compañera de distrito **Mayra Rousseau** , ósease, May. Gracias May por ser una compañera de distrito y de vida tan genial, y mil gracias más por todas esas "charlas conspiradoras contra Collins y contra cierto par de chicas que casualmente su nombre salió más arriba".

También muchas gracias a:

 **~●Natalie Longbottom** por ser la persona más estúpidamente linda de toda mi familia. Sabes que te quiero, pedazo de Natylla de Frambuesa.

 **~●Hueto** por ser una gran amiga y compañera, así como de vez en cuando una persona muy cómica.

 **~●Freyja** - **af** - **Folkvangr** por ser una persona muy agradable y de caracter muy dulce, con la que siempre daba gusto hablar.

 **~●Sorcieres de la Neige** (ósease, Gui) porque desde el sobrenombre resultaba agradable y divertida.

 **~●Alphabetta** por ser una gran persona muy alegre.

 **~●PandoraIsabella** porque aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar tanto como yo lo hice en este Torneo, ella sabe que le tengo un cariño especial.

 **~●AleSt** por ser una de las personas más dinámicas y agradables que he conocido, capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

 **~●Escuadron** **451** por ser genial y dulce al mismo tiempo.

 **~●Sadder than Silence** por ser una persona de carácter muy particular, pero que aún así me agradaron inmensamente los momentos que compartí con ella.

 **~●Nochedeinvierno13** - **Friki** (ósease Trici o Patty) por ser una gran persona a la que admiro ¡por tener conocimiento de tantos fandoms! Además de ser lo suficientemente responsable para hacer muchas cosas a la vez.

 **~●Gea** **Queen** por ser muy agradable y alegre en los ratos que la conocí y disfruté con ella.

 **~●Aruquita** porque aunque no la llegué a conocer muy profundamente, ella también es una persona muy alegre y que me agradó.

 **~●cami** - **rin** - **chan** porque es imposible no querer a Cami, que desde el nombre inspira simpatía. Desde charlas de ánime hasta teorías conspiradoras, pero Cami siempre será una genial Cami.

Y a todas las personas que no llegaron hasta éste final, todos aquellos tributos que comenzaron en algún momento en el Torneo (incluso antes de que yo llegara) y que no están ahora para vivir este final tan maravilloso. Gracias a ellos también por contribuir aunque sea de manera pequeña a que el Torneo sea el maravilloso proyecto que es.

Para todas ustedes va dedicado este fic. Pequeño y lleno de incongruencias y locuras, pero un detalle por todo la alegría que me hicieron pasar.

Sé que tampoco es como si no fuéramos a volver a leernos, pero tenía que hacer esto para sentirme contenta. _Si_ _alguien desea que borre si nick de aquí, dígamelo y lo haré, no hay ningun problema._

Mucho éxito en todo lo que se propongan como personas y como fickers. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo por muchísimo tiempo más.

Abrazos de mora azul :")


End file.
